keeping Secert
by tubycat
Summary: Post- hogwaqrtsrnHarry and Ginny have been keeping secerts. After coming home early from pratice Ron find the unexpected at home.rnHG, RHR ( please excuse any errors this is my frist fic and i have no beta to check for errors)
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of this fictional peoplefrom the book serreis Harry Potter,

Tittle- keeping secerts

Rated- R

Pairings- H/G amd R/HR

Summery - Ron comes home to find things are not what they seem

* * *

CHPT 1- Surprise after practice 

They had made to the front door of the flat that he shared with his best mates. Even thow the walk from the platfrom was short it has seemed like a eterntiy before they'd reached the flat.

He pressed his lips hard to her mouth, devouring everthing he could get Straved for more as their bodies pressed to the door.

With a wave of his wand the door opened. Her arms and legs went a round him as he lifted her small frame to him stireding into the flat.

He cried her to the bedroom a laid her on the bed. When he broke the kiss.

"God I missed you, I'll be just a sec. let me get your trunk from the hall"

He began to move out of the room.

"Harry how much time do we have before they get home?"

"a few hours" he gave her a sly look

"well then hurry with that trunk"

With that he left. She looked a round the room. It was not the largest in the flat but it didn't madder to them. It was just a place to stay till they could buy a home togather.

Harry had bought a large bed when he had moved in. Ginny had sent him pictures of the styles of furnater she liked.

For his part the room was as much him as it was her. She walked over to the armour and opened the top drawer. He'd already placed what little clothes she hadn't need at school in it.

she was amazed that her brother had no idea that her lacy knickers where stored in his best friends drawers.

She pulled out a short slik slip. It was emarld and cut low with high slits up the sides. tossing her clothes that she had worn on the trian on the chair in th e corner

she puled the silk over her body. Then climbed back on the bed just as Harry had come back in the room.

It was enough to stop him in his tracks. he straired at her. Hungry for what only he could give her. With the trunk in the room he kicked the door shut and began to remove his clothes.

With in seconds he was down to only his boxes and glasses. He moved to the bed . Ginny kneeled on the edge with her arms around his neck she pulled him over her.

With one fluid motion he fliped them over. She was now on top. Harry slowly began to kiss down her neck. Little baby kisses softly feathered over her shoulder.

When he reached the strap he sliped his fingers over it slidiing it down her arm to expose the soft brests . Slowly his mouth traced its way to her frim nipple.

"oh god harry i love you,"

He didn't stop. His right hand Glided down the legnth of her finding the edge of the slip. He worked it up to her hip. Running his hands over her thigh to rest under bum. He curased her

With one qiuck pull harry tossed the slip to the floor.She grabbed his wand form under his pillow. With a flick of her wand and his shorts were gone, leaving nothing but bare skin.

"Oh god" he whisperd.

Ever so slowly the made love. Lost in their own desire they didn't hear the front door open......

He waved his wand across the locks of the door. Oliver had cut practice early so everyone could rest before tomorrow game. Hermiones always worked late.

She normaly wasn't home till around 9pm. Harry was an auror for the minserty. His shift ended at 5pm, unless he had a mission which ment that he could be gone for any lebgth of time.

So it was odd to hear the sounds that met rons ears when he enterd the flat.


	2. Chpt 2 think back

Chpt 2- 

Ron had not seen Harry with any girls secne Cho back in 5th year. At first he thought it was because he had so much other stuff going in his life. When Ron and

Hermione decide to move their friendship to another level. Ron thought Harry might fell like a 3rd wheel. He would hint to Harry to ask any number of girls to Hogsmead

with them. Only to find his liltle sister Ginny tagging along. Ron always felt that his sisters presecnes detoured girls seeking out Harry for a word. At frist Ron thought mybe

Harry might fancy ginny, he always felt they would make a great couple. But Harry never showed any affection other then that of what ron would show his sister. He never

saw them go anywhere alone. So when Voldemort was defeated and the war was over. Ron thought Harry would defently move into the dating world. But it had been

more then 2 years, still Harry had not been on one date. Ron would tried setting him up with countless witchs. Only for harry come up with some lame reason to get out

of it. Thats when ron started to think that harry might be batting for another team.

The moaning growing loader as ron approached the door. It was a soft female voice that he heard come from behind the door. A wave of relief hit him as he relized he

now walk around the flat in his shorts and not feel lik Harry was checking him over. But who coould the mystrey girl be? was Ron question. Ron puased at the door about

to knock when he heard harry breathlessly say "Oh

god Gin"

That's all he need to hear.As a wave of rage pass over him. Ron burst thru the door. Only to see his sister naked on straddling his best friend."Get your bloody fucking

hands off my sister. Ginny put something on please. Harry i'm going to kill you" He made a leap at the bed. ready to kill harry. His face was red as the blood was

pounding in his head.

Harry flung a blanket over ginny. Then grabbed his boxers form the night stand. He jumped off the otherside of the bed, putting it between them."Ron wait its not what

you think" Ginny was kneeling in the middle of the bed. her hand out to stop ron.

"Ron stop we need to tell you something" 

"Tell me what? That my so-called best friend has been secretly shagging my sister silly"

"No Ron you prat, your brother-in-law was making love to his wife that he hasn't seen in 6 months. **NOW GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT **" She said all of this as

she climbed off the bed a pushing her brother out of the room. The look of shock on his face was priceless. Then she slammed the door in his face.

Ron just stood there staring at the door, dumb founded at what he had just witnessed. He was speechless as to what his sister had just said.

What was she saying about being married to harry. When the hell did that happen. what did she mean six months. Ron thought back to christmas. There was No way

they got married back then Harry was only home for christmas eve night then left the next afternoon. He was on some covert mission.

His mind moved back farther in time to the summer before ginny left for school. Ginny had just turned 17 legal age .But Harry was working long hours. He bearley went to

the barrow. As far as Ron knew the only time harry and ginny where togather over the summer was the times that they all met up for dinner with neville and luna. Even

then Harry would left as soon a dinner was over. Ginny would always leave shortly after saying she felt like a 5th wheel with the two couples and would apperate home.


	3. Chpt 3 Telling Ron

Chpt 3 - Telling Ron

As ron stood on the other side of the door inside. Couple behind it where replacing there clothes.

"Oh shit Gin I didn't want him to find out like that" Harry said as pulled his jumper over his head.

"Like that's how i wanted my brother to see me! Possed on top his best friend in mid thrust" she tossed harry his trousers.

"I can't belive I forgot to use a seclining charm on the room" as he put his glasses on he ran his hand nervously thru his hair.

Not feeling like wasting tim elooking for clean cloths Ginny pulled her school robes back on

"I'm guessing that's because you couldn't take your hands off me secnes I got off the train" he kiss his wife on the cheek as she turned the knob of the door.

Ginny made to walk out the door but was blocked by Ron. He was still standing in the same spot with the same look of shcok on his face

"RON MOVE NOW" she gave him a shove. It snapped him out of stewper

They all moved out to the living room. Ron dropped to the arm chair across form the sofa as Harry and Ginny sat down. he looked at them for

a moment then opened his mouth to speck.

"What the bloody hell is going on, scenes when did you get married? Does Mum and Dad know about this? How long has this been going on?"

"look ron, we didn't mean for you to find out about us like that Ron" Ginny said with a look of sorrow on her face.

"And when where you planning on telling me"

"Tonight Ron we where going to tell hermoine and you tonight."

This time Harry spoke "Look, We started date back in my 6th year"

"what this has been going on that long and you hide it form all of us"

"Ron let Harry finished then you'll know why didn't tell you"

Ron then turned his eyes to his best friend waiting for a explanation.

"like I was saying Ron, we started dating in the summer before sixth year. Don't look at me at like that. Yeag we've been together before you finalt

told hermione how you loved her ok. That was just are luck too. We didn't want anyone to know about us. At the time voldemort had just kill siris.

I was worried that if anyone found out about my feeling for ginny they'd go after her. So we only told your parents at first. That whole year Ron we where dating.

Right before the end of the year feast I ask Ginny to marry me. As you now know she said yes."

ROn began to open his mouth to question Harry. but Harry decide he wasn;t going to let him " And yes ron i did ask your father for permission.

So we thought about waiting but then ginny said someting."if we wait harry and something happens in the end i wont ever know how we could have been"

so we came up with a plan......


	4. Chpt 4 Forgiveness, Permission and a S...

Chpt 4 - A secert keeper

flash back 2 years to the barrow>

"Mum please you don't understand."

Ginny was pleading withher mother to allow them to marry early. She was worried that with Volidmort chasing after Harry their chance at marrage my never come

"Oh what don't I get you'll be 16 ginny in two months. Harry has just turn 17 your not ready to be married in a week. We only gave Harry permmsion becuse we didn't

want him not to beable to ask later"

"Well mum then you do get why we can't wait. We my never get to be married please. Dad please"

Mr. wesley had sat in his chair listen with great intrest as ginny made all her pionts even to throw Mrs.weaslys agremnets of no back around on her. Harry just let Ginny

do all the talking.

Mr weasley looked staight at Harry and asked "what about you Harry? Do you think you can supoort my daughter right now? I mean theres school tution and uniforms?

Of course we don't need to worry abou the living arangments because its secert marrage but can you take care of ginny now? provide everything she needs?" 

Now harry thought about what Mr.weasley had said a let it sink in before he answered.

"Yes sir, my parents left enough moeny to take care of me for along tme. I can affords to pay for all ginnys needs. When she gets out of school we should able to

purchese a house. And in the event that something does happen. If I don't make it all the money would be Ginnys" 

"Well then Molly I say that we give are permission"

"Arthor what are you saying"

"Molly if the have the means to live as married couple then way stop them. I couldn't live with myself if my daughter didn't have chance to have what i have becuase some

nut case dark wizzard took it before it could happen. So I am giving her my permision" Ginny ran to her father and throw here arms around her father"thank you daddy "

Harry stoode up shaking his hand.

they where about to head up to bed when Molly stoped them.

"just one minute you two there still the mater of of how to make this work. theres the marrage its self. how do we get it done it secert? then there is the issue of sleeping

arangement"

"mum we've already had 'The talk'"

"Im not going to give you one but if your going to be married then we're goign to have to find away for you to be , togather. So heres whats going to happen.

I've been meaning to clear out the twins and precys old rooms and redo them. So harry and hermione will get ther own room when they stay here. Harry you'll be 17 at

the end of the month so you can go to your room then apperate to gins after everyones asleep. just remember tobe desrect" they just looked at her mother in disbleife.

Was her mum ok with them having sex?

"ok Mum I guess that will work but how do we get married in secert"

Ginny looked at both her parents

" We'll I suppose we can ask percey to help. He been tring to get back on our goodside." 

"Dad, but look at everyhting he has doen to you and Mum" ginny began " sweet ahrt sometime we to forgive people. Percy also has alot of connections at the minstry"

"Ok dad i guess we can ask him" SHe looked at Harry for his arrement. he shook hos head yes "but Mr. Weasly how do we keep it a secert"

"Well harry thats a no brainer. its smiple we use a fidalus charm and percy will act as the secert keeper"

"Author are you share about that? I mean forgiving percy is one thing but having him be there sercert keeper, i just don't know? ""I'm share it will be fine dear. Now its

been along day why don't we all go to bed"

"well good night dears" with that molly walked up staries fallowed her husband.

Ginny looked at Harry, "lets owl him now"

"Gin its 12am "

"If we owl him now, no one will see hedwig leave, so you wont be asked questions as to who your writing by my dumb ass brother"

"Ok your right, lets do it"

They sat togather at the kitchen table writing the letter. outlining everthing they need Percies help with.

They got the answer the next afternoon

Daer harry & gingin

I was amazed to see that you would come to me for help. As im a ware that you have every reason to still be upset with me. So i hope these mean that I have been

forgiven. As in answer to your qustion i have set forth thte fallowing plan.

1)I can have the proper papers ready in one week.

2)Mum and dad will have to agree. As their will be papers for them to sign 3)I will personal file all the papers in the minstrey to ensure that know one finds out. 4)I am

surpise that you will alow me to use a findus charm over this marriage and act as secert keeper. This well allow for only the people you wish to now of this union to be

aware of it.

5)harry if you hurt my sisiter you should know that althu i'm not the most phyiscal of my brother im the smartest and hence fore know of other ways to hurt you. so take

goods care of our favorite sister.

please send hedwig back with a reply asap and i well starte all the necessary paper work

Sincerly yours,

Mr. P. Weasley Jr. Under secertary of the minster of magic

He reread it two more times then made his way up the staries to Gins room..

* * *

A week later Percy arrived at the barrow the barrow at noon. Ron was at the twins shop working for the day. Harry had to stay at the dursleys for one week for his

mothers spell to work. So ron wouldn't be wounder why he hadn't arvide yet. To explain why ginny wasn't going to be home this even they decide to tell everyone she

was staying at lunas tonight to work on her summer homework.Everthing was set. Percy would preform the ceramony and file the paper work. Molly had decided that

once the war was over they would have huge wed to make-up for not having a prober wedding.

"cross your wands an repeat with me" They did as percey had instruted "I take you as my life mate fromnow to the end of time" THey repaetd the vow and white shot

form the wands making a circle then passing thru thier bodys.

"Then by the power invested in me by the minster of magic I pronocue you man and wife" They stood there in ah of each other. "Harry you can kiss her know" "oh ya "

he lead in and kiss is wife for the frist time. Then truned as Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a bone crushing huge.

"Oh harry welcome to the family" Mr.Weasly kissed ginny and truned to harry to shake his hand "Now Harry you better take care of my lil girl"

"I will Mr. Weasly"

"oh call us Molly and Arthor"

"ok"

"i love you mum" Ginny gave her mum one more huge.

Percy had aranged for a port key to three broomsticks. Percy had taken Penlope ther early to check in arange for food to be left by the door they climbed they where

geeting away for a romantic weekend and didn't wont be distude. Percy hand Harry the porkey

end flask back>

* * *

...... So then I killed Voldemort. I was in hosptial wing for 2 weeks. It just didn't seem liketh etime to tell everyone. Besides there where still deatheaters about.Ginny and I decide to keep are secert for one more year then after she graduted which was today by the way. We would get married in a big ceramony on are anniversy. 

We where going to tell you tonight, but you came home early. I picked ginny up about 2 hours ago didn't even go into work" Ron just sat their stuned at what they had

just said. He didn't know what to say. Then he relized he wasn't mad about the fact that they where to gather. He loved that Harry was now a real brother. No Ron was

mad that they had hidden this from him. So Ron did what Ron does best and yelled.

"so let me get this bloody stright you couldn't trust your secert with me but you coud with Pecery. Your best friend you couldn't tell that you loves his sister and you

married her 2 years ago. know you where going to tell me tonight. Well you can both sod the fuck off" Ron stood up. Pulled out his wand. Wth a wave an pop he was

gone.

The door to the flat opened. Hermione walked in. The couple looked up "Hey Ginny I didn't know your going to be here" she ran to her friend to gave her a hug "when

did you get here? what are you doing here?"

"Well hermione thats along story"

"Well maybe we should wait for ron then you could tell us both" she said with a knowing look. 

"Well Hermione Ron was already home, um someting happened and he left"

"What,?what do you mean?" she askedGinny looked at her best firend and started the stroy

again


End file.
